Too Late
by BlackDragonLanceTR16
Summary: He ran and ran, never bothering in using beelzebub nor did it crossed his thought. He made it. But it was too late. If only he was there earlier. None if these would have happened... One-shot. Character Death. Review Please


**HELLO MINNA! I AM TRYING TO MAKE A ONE-SHOT AND TRAGEDY. PLEASE REVIEW~**

* * *

**Kid POV**

I'm Kid. And 21 years old and it's been 6 years since me and Maka have been close/best friends. As I walk through the long hallways I felt really bored and soon my destination was the library. I went inside to kill time and went to the 8th floor of it and grabbed a book and just kept on flipping on the page.

As minutes passed I tried to call Maka. After trying to reach her for 8 times, I got worried and ran outside the library only to bump into Soul.

"Soul!" I said, surprised.

"Yo Kid. Is there something wrong? You are even paler than usual." Soul asked, worried about me.

_Yes._ "Nothing. Nothing is wrong." I lied.

"Oh, okay. I have to go now. Liz might kill me!" He said as he ran outside the school like the devil was on his heels.

I went to the Death room to ask my Father about this.

"Father, where is Maka?" I asked.

"Oh Kiddo! Want some tea?" Lord Death asked comically.

"Father! This is urgent!" I glared at Father. I want to know where Maka is and even though she likes Soul, I still care for her.

"I can't Kiddo, I just can't tell you that is classified." Lord Death said, a bit serious.

"But Father! This is important! She might do something reckless again!" I shouted.

"I'm really sorry Kiddo." Lord Death apologized.

I stared at him with serious and determined eyes and begged that he will tell me. Father sighed and told me.

"Kiddo. I will tell you this, but you will get punished." Lord Death stated.

"I understand." I muttered.

"She is after… Ariane, the Dragon witch." He said. I was stunned.

"How could she go on a difficult mission?!" I exclaimed.

"She wants to train herself while using her weapon blood." Lord Death explained.

"I know she wants to train, but fighting a witch on her own? Sure she's strong but without Soul she's gonna die!" I exclaimed, almost in tears of thinking the possibilities that he might reap her soul.

"I know she's a strong girl, but she wants to do this." He said.

"It's a mission for only 3 star meisters (she is a 2 star) can handle! Why let her?" I shouted on the top of my lungs.

"I'm really sorry Kiddo." He said.

"Tell me where it is." I stated.

He told me where to go and dash off.

"I really hoped he make it. Hurry Kid. For the sake of Maka." Lord Death said.

I ran and ran to the destination hoping that I will make it in time as soon as I got there I saw Ariane riding one of her dragons and Maka standing and one of arm is a blade of a scythe. I sighed in relief. After 2 seconds Maka coughed up blood and fell to the ground and I saw a hole and blood on her chest. My eyes are wide open like saucers.

"MAKA!" I screamed in horror as I saw the one I loved the most, dying.

"Haha! At least you got to witness the one you care the most die!" Ariane laughed evilly.

I got so angry at her I didn't realize my 2 sanzu lines connected and I disappeared from my place and reappeared in front of her I use my reaper powers to kill her and soon a witch's soul was floating up in the air.

I didn't mind the soul first and ran to Maka's laying body. I kneeled at her side and wrapped my arms around her.

"Maka, please stay with me." I begged, tears swelling up in my eyes. She looked at me with eyes that is almost lifeless.

"Hi Kid. Heh, so my life ends here huh." She said and she coughed blood a bit.

"Don't say that Maka! I will save you! I promise!" I said, tears slid down my face.

"Stop Kid. Enough, my life ends here now. Goodbye Kid." Maka then kissed me softly on the lips.

"Kid…."

"You should know…."

"That I will always…"

"Love you….."

She died on my arms and tears start falling down. The one I truly love is gone.

If only…..

I wasn't too late.

* * *

**WHY MAKA?! WHY DIE?! I GIVE CREDIT TO MY FRIEND ARIANE TO LET ME BORROW HER NAME XD AND THANK AKIRA FOR THE SUMMARY AND TITLE WELL ANYWAYS, REVIEW~**


End file.
